In such a photoelectric transforming connector, as described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-214100, a plug is generally connected to a socket in frontally direction when the socket and the plug constituting a connector is coupled (lateral connection).
According to such a method for connecting the plug to the socket in frontally direction, optical axes of the socket and the plug can be performed precisely. However, when it is assumed that the photoelectric transforming connector is disposed inside a compact electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone or an electronic personal organizer, connection work of the socket and the plug becomes extremely difficult because various electronic members are mounted on a circuit board to which the socket is implemented. Alternatively, when an enough space enabling the connection work of the socket and the plug easily is ensured, the circuit board is upsized. Thus, it is virtually impossible to apply the photoelectric transforming connector in the miniaturized mobile equipment.
On the other hand, as described in, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-329637, in order to connect circuit boards each other, a structure for connecting a connector mounted on a circuit board to another connecter mounted on another circuit board from above is also known. However, when such a connection structure of connectors is used in the compact electronic equipment such as the mobile phone or the electronic personal organizer, there is a problem that a height (or a thickness) of the compact electronic equipment becomes larger.